


Игры и желания

by darkmorgana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Игры и желания

Мукуро ненавидел мафию.  
Он ненавидел ее целиком — от итальянского акцента в любом языке до золотых крестиков, болтающихся под лобовыми стеклами дорогих черных машин. Всегда черных.  
Черные машины, костюмы и икра — мафия выбрала превосходный цвет. Траурный, как для похорон.  
К планам Мукуро он подходит идеально, а планов у него было много.  
Во-первых, он собирался ликвидировать мафию как явление. Мафия была бессмертна, но Мукуро трудности не смущали, он видел в этом лишь плюсы — уничтожать мафию можно будет, растягивая удовольствие, неторопливо и разнообразно. Во-вторых, он собирался жить долго и счастливо. Или, по крайней мере, просто счастливо.  
Для этого надо было выбраться из тюрьмы, завладеть телом Савады Цунаеши и трахнуться с Занзасом. Желательно, не являясь «Савадой».  
Ремарка о сексуальных приключениях с варийским боссом появилась в планах Мукуро сразу после большой и отчаянной драки за место Десятого Вонголы. Приключения было не обязательными, но крайне желательными, иначе будущее счастье грозило стать неполным и оттого несовершенным.  
А людей тянет к совершенству, даже такому, как Занзас.  
Занзас, изломанный, жалкий и грязный, с телом в уродливых шрамах, с налитыми кровью и безумием глазами, стал первым, к кому он почувствовал что-то, кроме отстраненного брезгливого интереса. При первой встрече, конечно, все было как обычно — Мукуро улыбнулся, пробежался взглядом по хмурой недоброй роже, бритым вискам и идиотскому хвосту на плече, и отнес соперника Савады — бедный, бедный Савада! Но это так веселило! — к категории абсолютно неинтересных потенциальных пешек в своих планах. Такие самоуверенные мудаки всегда могут пригодиться умному человеку, а потом умереть и покататься в черной дорогой машине с белыми цветами.  
Вообще в тот самый первый раз Мукуро было не до Занзаса. У него хватало других дел — малышка Хром проигрывала их общее сражение, да и пропускать искрящее болью и иллюзиями веселье стало бы расточительством. Нельзя отказываться от возможности почувствовать себя живым и свободным. Каждая минута на поле боя была драгоценнее всего золота мира.  
Занзас бы его понял.

Что-то большее, чем прохладное любопытство к полумертвому неудачнику на вытоптанном школьном дворе, Мукуро чувствовал, слушая прерывистые и отчаянные признания капитана Занзаса. Тогда он впервые подумал, что восемь лет в ледяной глыбе — это почти так же хреново, как годы в прозрачном растворе, превращавшем его настоящее тело в бессмысленный кусок мяса. А Занзас выбрался, сумел.  
Или его вытащили, какая разница?  
Мукуро смотрел на темные шрамы, расползавшиеся по перекошенному злому лицу и часто поднимающейся груди — Занзас загнанно дышал, сминая в пальцах обрывки рубашки — и завидовал. Вот этому самому лузеру — свободному и сильному. Придурку, ввязавшемуся в заведомо проигрышную битву. Ублюдку, решившемуся на изощренное и хладнокровное убийство человека, давшего ему почти все.  
Мукуро сразу захотелось его прикончить — из зависти. Ну, и потому, что Занзас был из тех, в костюмах и на черных машинах. Мафиози.  
Занзас — с самой темной стороны мафии. Он и есть эта темная сторона.  
А мафия должна быть уничтожена.  
Потом Мукуро решил, что убить его лично будет очень занимательно — ему хотелось прикоснуться к уродливым темным шрамам. Дотронуться, провести кончиками пальцев по грубой — или, наоборот, мягкой — коже, сорвать дурацкий хвост и запихать его в широкий, злобно кривящийся рот, оплести колючими иллюзиями и прижаться к горячему телу.  
Мукуро думал об этом, замерзая в проклятой колбе, падая в глухую тишину своей несвободы.  
Эти мысли согревали — немного, но это лучше, чем ничего.

Вендиче знали свое дело, цепи держали пленников крепко. Цепи Мукуро были самыми надежными, металл мешался с тускло-серым Пламенем, от которого мертвели руки, а кровь превращалась в медленную вязкую жижу.  
Мукуро не без основания считал, что только великий человек сможет наплевать на магию Вендиче и убегать от их вечной мерзлоты и гнили в чарующий мир живых с его войнами, преступлениями и грязным-грязным сексом.  
Мукуро был великим, это несомненно. Кто бы еще смог устроить себе выходные в аду?  
— Как поживает мое тело, Цуна-кун?  
Будущий Десятый шарахался и бледнел, стоило появиться рядом.  
— В этом году сакура расцвела так рано!  
Хмурый Хибари Кея разматывал шарф и доставал тонфа. Розовые лепестки прекрасно смотрелись на белом январском снегу.  
— Нам стоит найти диван поудобнее.  
Чикуса смотрел преданно — по-звериному, по-волчьи. Кен кивал.  
Мукуро жмурился, трогал ладонью шершавую обивку — нитки торчали во все стороны, а продавленные подлокотники скалились прорехами — и знал, что он возьмет все, что хочет.  
И даже больше.

В варийский замок он наведывался редко.  
Средневековая громадина была чудовищна, темна и почти уютна, как любое место только «для своих». На башнях развевались нелепые знамена и вычурные штандарты, а со смотровых площадок открывался роскошный вид на зеленые поля и рощи. Занзас любил там торчать, разглядывая окружающий пейзаж, и практически всегда — в одиночестве. Иногда со Сквало — тогда у Мукуро портилось настроение — но чаще один.  
Занзас не чувствовал его присутствия. Мукуро переплетал свои иллюзии с иллюзиями Маммона и наблюдал, как Занзас лениво потягивается, зевая, подходит к широким каменным перилам, опирается на локти, почти ложась животом на горячий от солнца камень, — черные кожаные штаны плотно обтягивали отставленную задницу, и Мукуро вздрагивал в своей тюрьме.  
Занзас хмурил брови и оглядывался, чувствуя неладное, но не видел ничего, кроме гранитных химер и безоблачного неба.  
Не видел, как самая уродливая химера поворачивает короткую шею, провожая его взглядом.

Для проникновения в замок иллюзий было мало, но Мукуро это не беспокоило. Найти подходящее тело несложно, в Варии достаточно бойцов — Мукуро даже мог выбирать.  
И он выбирал: высокого унылого Леви, постоянно таскавшегося за боссом — его глазами Мукуро мог «есть» Занзаса и на это никто не обращал ни малейшего внимания. Очень удобно.  
Еще удобнее было занимать тело Сквало — чтобы наблюдать за моментами почти интимными, совсем не предназначенными для чужих глаз, — но как раз с ним получалось плохо и редко. Сквало слишком хорошо чувствовал иллюзии. Приходилось таиться на самом краешке сознания и смотреть на Занзаса осторожно, как будто сквозь дымку чужих мыслей. Думал Сквало о разном, но совсем не о том, что интересовало Мукуро.  
Занзас отжимался на пустом тренировочном поле — в сумерках слышались только стрекот цикад и его тяжелое дыхание — а Сквало зевал, смотрел на часы и предлагал усесться ему на спину, чтобы тренировка не была такой смехотворно легкой. Мукуро обрадовался бы, дотронься капитан до потной горячей спины, но дальше слов ни разу не зашло. Сквало горазд трепать языком.  
Занзас стягивал промокшую насквозь футболку — по-дурацки, ухватив ткань с затылка, — а Сквало смотрел в потолок и считал на нем дырки от пуль.  
Занзас швырял ему в лицо футболку, он ругался и кромсал ее мечом — а Мукуро почти забывал про контроль и жадно вдыхал терпкий запах, насколько позволял разъяренный Сквало.  
Занзас шел в душ, а Сквало шарился в интернете, выбирая на ютубе скучные ролики с боями на мечах.  
Занзас возвращался, застегивая пряжку на ремне, а Сквало даже не оборачивался — и поделать Мукуро с чертовой слишком чувствительной тварью ничего не мог. Вселиться бы в кого другого, но ближе этого мудака у Занзаса никого не было. Мукуро подозревал, что дружба иногда выглядит именно так.  
Занзас садился в кресле, закинув ногу на подлокотник, а Сквало смотрел не на бесстыдно открытый пах — штаны Занзас предпочитал узкие, — а пялился на нудные документы или голых девок в журналах, которые таскал Занзасу Леви.  
В этом была загвоздка — Занзасу нравились только девки. Сиськи, упругие задницы и бритые почти под ноль лобки. Мукуро знал даже это. Иногда ему казалось, что он знает о Занзасе слишком много, настолько много, что пора бы его возненавидеть.  
Не получалось.

Мукуро будто увяз в этом странном темном желании. Хуже того, выбираться из дурной, до смешного нелепой темноты он не хотел.  
Она стала седьмым путем — путем неутоленного голода.  
И с каждым днем, неделей, месяцем Мукуро увязал все больше. Однажды — темнота кружила голову, заставляя делать ненужные опасные вещи — он оказался с Занзасом в одной постели.  
В тот раз у него были большие сиськи и тонкая полоска светлых волос внизу живота — Занзас гладил волоски большим пальцем, ухмылялся в полумраке аляповато-роскошной комнаты и прижимался всем телом к не-Мукуро.  
Занзас оказался горячим, тяжелым и пахло от него одуряюще. Так, что Мукуро хватило ненадолго — находиться в теле шлюхи, когда ту трахает Занзас, он не мог. Ушел. Убрался в свою тюрьму.  
Только малышку Хром встревожил, и зря.

Иногда он думал, что Хром могла бы соблазнить Занзаса, и тогда…  
А потом он думал, что это будет еще хуже, чем с проституткой.  
Мукуро хотел, чтобы Занзас целовал только его.

Потом наступило время, когда, казалось, все это темное, голодное, глупое кончилось.  
В то самое время тюрьма стала дурным воспоминанием, холод и цепи снились ему все реже, и Мукуро решил, что его отпустило. Слишком много на него свалилось дел, чтобы думать о Занзасе, да и секс оказался приятным, но не таким уж захватывающим бонусом к свободе.  
Секс всегда переоценивали.  
Мукуро было, чем заняться, и без ненужных потуг раскрутить на трах Занзаса. И возвращаться в Италию ему не хотелось.  
Мукуро пил текилу и лениво думал, что мафию все-таки надо уничтожить. Но снова звонил телефон, и появлялась сотня срочных дел, Цуна-кун ввязывался в очередную неприятность, Хибари Кея слишком заносился, а Вонгола хорошо платила.  
Уничтожение мафии все откладывалось, и она жила, как обычно, — беспокойно и нескучно. Варии заказов хватало, даже Занзасу приходилось отрывать задницу от кресла.  
В первый раз после освобождения Мукуро пересекся с Варией — Занзасом — по делу. Мукуро сам напросился: наплел Саваде Йемицу, что погоды в Италии нынче стоят чудесные, апельсиновые деревья цветут, и ему жизненно необходимо развеять скуку и тоску среди родных пейзажей. А заодно и подстрахует варийцев, которых наняли для щепетильного дела: две Семьи заказали боссов друг друга и, по неслучайной случайности, у Варии. Контракт с Липпи подписал Сквало, с Модини — сам Занзас.  
Вария всегда выполняет свои обязательства.  
А Вонгола за нею присматривает, мало ли.  
И заодно Мукуро — сколько же можно не думать о Занзасе? — убедится, что, в самом деле, прошло. Но об этом Саваде-старшему он не сказал.  
Савада-старший и без того считал его психом и — Мукуро был уверен — находил страховку для него самого. Мукуро относился к этому философски. В конце концов, когда он завладеет телом Цуны-куна, они станут своего рода родственниками.  
Мукуро собирался стать достойным «сыном».  
Не то, что Занзас.  
— Не мешай, — бросил ему Занзас при встрече, и не подумав поздороваться.  
— Не буду, — согласился Мукуро, разглядывая удалявшуюся спину. Занзас шагал стремительно, рукава наброшенного на плечи пиджака били его по бокам, в перья нелепо трепетали от ветра.  
Мукуро убедился. Ничего не прошло. В паху сладко заныло, а губы вдруг пересохли.  
— Это ты мне мешаешь, — недовольно прошептал он под нос и разжал кулак. Кисть болела.

Занзас был ленив и предпочитал легкие пути. Убийство — с одного выстрела, секс — без долгих прелюдий, еда — без тысячи и одной вилки, полагающихся по этикету.  
Мукуро не удивился, узнав его гениальный план по поводу враждующих семейств: встречу с Липпи Занзас назначил на восемь вечера в тихом уютном ресторане, с Модини — на полдевятого.  
В том же ресторане.  
Занзас поленился тащиться куда-то еще.  
В ресторане были белые скатерти, отлично вымытые бокалы и незаметный персонал. Готовили там неплохо — Мукуро оценил ароматы специй и свежего хлеба, хотя в чужих телах его чувствительность резко снижалась. Запахи, прикосновения — все, как через незаметную, но плотную пелену. Когда он освободился из чертовой тюрьмы, то трогал все, что видел, как изморенный голодом человек глотает пищу, не разбирая, вредна она или нет.  
Мукуро стоял, прячась за деревянной ширмой, теребил пояс белого фартука и ждал, в какую неприятность влипнет Занзас, слишком расслабившийся в последние недели. Или слишком уставший. Какая разница?  
Точно влипнет же.  
Например, Липпи опоздает, а Модини приедет чуть раньше, ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть, как Занзас кивает предполагаемой «жертве». И так случится — все так и бывает — Липпи, не смотря на договоренность, прихватит с собой слишком много охраны, а Модини чуть меньше, зато лучше вооруженную.  
И пули превратят деревянную ширму в решетку, продырявят стены, потолок и Донов с охраной.

— Ты чуть не сделал грандиозный подарок Цуне.  
Занзас фыркнул, спрятал пистолеты и отпихнул ногой слишком близко лежащую голову мертвого Липпи.  
— Сегодня не Рождество, обойдется.  
Мукуро, которому досталась роль Санта-Клауса, рассмеялся и сел за столик напротив. В ресторанчике теперь пахло не хлебом, а порохом, а официант, тело которого пришлось позаимствовать для дела, валялся в обмороке в луже чужой крови.  
— Мог бы сказать спасибо за пули, что я от тебя отвел.  
— Мог бы. Но нахрен ты парился?  
Несомненно, решил Мукуро, ты бы сам справился. Или глупо умер на развалинах сгоревшего ресторана.  
Занзас поморщился, глядя, как Мукуро подхватывает с его тарелки креветку и с наслаждением отправляет в рот.  
— Вкусно?  
— Невероятно. Когда я в своем теле… Это м-м-м…  
Мукуро прикрыл глаза, будто жмурился от удовольствия, и жадно смотрел на Занзаса. Занзас скучал и глазел на трупы.  
Не на Мукуро.  
Сволочь.  
Где-то между второй и третьей креветкой Мукуро решил, что жизни не хватает справедливости. Он заслужил благодарность. Он тоже хочет подарок на Рождество — сегодня он целый день был хорошим мальчиком и даже спас одну жизнь.  
Око за око, зуб за зуб, секс за жизнь.  
Возможно, Мукуро просто надо еще раз разочароваться.

Все и так не клеилось, почему бы еще не усложнить жизнь исполнением давнего желания. Планы про «долго и обязательно счастливо» так и оставались планами, хотя, если отбросить мелочи вроде все еще здравствующей мафии и не трахнутого Занзаса, счастья хватало.  
Дышать, есть, драться — Мукуро лучше всех знал: это тоже счастье. Даже быть частью Вонголы — это, по крайней мере, интересно. Настолько интересно, что Мукуро уже не торопился занимать тело Савады Цунаеши.  
И времени на это не оставалось. Оказалось, в мире полно темных личностей, в сравнении с которыми Вонгола оказывалась несущей справедливость и возмездие во имя доброго сердца Цуны и финансовых интересов Дона Тимотео. Мукуро это развлекало.  
Он тоже нес справедливость, а возмездия нес еще больше. Мукуро почти признался себе, что его планы остро нуждались в пересмотре.  
Может, поэтому он сперва пропустил мимо ушей новости о странных переменах в Семье Джессо. Савада сказал об этом мимоходом, его это тоже особо не беспокоило — его мысли занимали дела понасущнее. Смутные воспоминания — как можно помнить будущее?! — успокаивали и убаюкивали тревогу, как будто ничего уже не случится. Все хорошо.  
Сейчас важнее найти компромат на чиновников, пытавшихся отхватить свою долю от «заботы» о городских бизнесменах.  
Они должны обезвредить сеть торговцев людьми, похищавших девушек.  
Вонгола готовится перехватить партию контрабандного оружия.  
Хранители должны помочь Хибари Кее с новым оружием — так, чтобы он ничего не заметил.  
Десятый хочет прикрыть новое казино, взявшего на работу слишком много шулеров.

Казино пряталось в подвале ничем непримечательного дома на окраине Палермо и было роскошным, как свадебный торт. Никаких стальных дверей, полутемных помещений и плохо одетых громил на входе. Даже люстра оказалась хрустальной — одно удовольствие «работать» в таких условиях.  
Мукуро «работал» томной, слегка перезрелой, но еще очаровательной блондинкой в открытом алом платье, пил шампанское, бросал фишки и наблюдал за персоналом. Сбор информации — дело скучное, если его не скрашивает легкий налет азарта и алкоголя.  
И Занзас.  
Его Мукуро увидел не сразу, сначала просто почувствовал. Обернулся — сердце блондинки замерло на секунду — и отставил полупустой бокал.  
Занзас шел, не оглядываясь, многочисленные посетители расступались, не решаясь стать на его пути, а перья все так же по-дурацки трепетали. Мукуро очень захотелось их погладить. Сжать в руке. Пощекотать кончиком смуглую шею над белоснежным воротником рубашки.  
Мукуро поймал и собственное отражение — светлый локон выбился из прически, глаза блестели, губы пылали. Наверное, для каждого плана есть свое время.  
— Можно присоединиться?  
Занзас играл в покер отлично. С его выражением лица это было не так уж сложно, подумал Мукуро, вплетая тончайшие иллюзии в игру. Толстяк рядом багровел и вытирал с лысины пот. Тощая дама с силиконовой грудью крутила на запястье изумрудный браслет. Занзас зевал и пил виски.  
Кажется, прекрасная блондинка его не заинтересовала.  
Вдвоем за столом они остались очень быстро. Последним ушел толстяк, так и не понявший, как его пиковая дама оказалась трефовым королем.  
— Продолжим? — Мукуро подвинул к себе только что выигранные фишки и улыбнулся, глядя Занзасу прямо в глаза.  
— Валяй.  
Занзас даже не вздрогнул. Мукуро стало интересно — он сразу раскусил его или был гениальным игроком, способным сохранять безразличную маску на лице даже под ало-синим взглядом. Или — Мукуро бы этого не вынес — ему в самом деле безразлично?  
— Прошу.  
Занзас посмотрел в свои карты, потом на Мукуро. Выпил. Откинулся на спинку стула.  
Мукуро улыбался.  
— Скучно, — на самом деле, настолько он не скучал только в серьезном бою.  
— Точно, — согласился Занзас и тоже ухмыльнулся. Мукуро как током прошибло. — Есть предложения?  
— Есть, — Мукуро обмахнулся картами, как веером, и прикусил губу. — Не хочешь сыграть в карты на желание? Любое желание.  
Глаза у Занзаса были цвета бурой запекшейся крови. Если бы Мукуро захотел найти в них проблеск интереса, он бы потерпел полное фиаско.  
Поэтому он не искал.  
— Любое? Все, что я захочу?  
— Или я захочу, — уточнил Мукуро и рассмеялся. — Боишься?  
— Не бери меня на слабо, мусор, — буркнул Занзас. Он был пьян. Очень пьян.  
— Играем?  
Карты шуршали, кто-то смеялся, у рулетки азартно вскрикивала какая-то женщина. Мукуро она раздражала.  
Минуты текли медленной кипучей смолой, обжигая пальцы — он слишком сильно сжимал карты. Ему с трудом удалось сдержать нервный смешок, когда карты Занзаса легли на стол.  
Риск был велик.  
— Увы, Занзас, — Очень велик. В другой раз Мукуро подстраховался бы иллюзией, но сейчас зачем-то сыграл честно.  
— Увы, — согласился тот и махнул официанту. — Еще вашего пойла!  
— Ты же знаешь, что карточные долги священны?  
Он знал, Мукуро это понял по напряженному оскалу и слишком равнодушному взгляду.  
Хотя, если подумать, мертвым никто не должен.  
— Ну? — Занзас зевнул. — И чего ты хочешь?  
«Тебя» стало бы самым лучшим ответом.  
Мукуро мог бы поклясться, что именно его Занзас ждал. Он все знал и ждал. Интересно, как давно?.. По лицу Занзаса скользили едва заметные тени — отсветы хрустальных подвесок на люстре. Электрический свет делал его черты резче и старше.  
— Твою душу и тело, — усмехнулся Мукуро и почувствовал, как напрягся Занзас. — А ты что думал?  
— Ты не дьявол, а так, мелкий черт. Хрен тебе, а не душа.  
Про тело Занзас ничего не сказал, но в презрительно опущенных уголках рта Мукуро прочитал ответ. В конце концов, это было бы смешно и до тошноты нелепо.  
— Ты придешь на помощь Вонголе в любой момент, когда тебя позовет Савада. Или я.  
Кажется, он даже сумел удивить Занзаса напоследок.

Потом Мукуро об этом не думал — вычеркнул из воспоминаний. И покер разлюбил.  
Фран — мальчишку пришлось уступить Варии, после снятия проклятия у Маммона появились свои собственные дела, а в Варии такого не терпели — иногда рассказывал о Занзасе и его офицерах, миссиях, женщинах. Мукуро даже нравились эти рассказы. Они словно отдаляли Занзаса и то чувство, которое когда-то тянуло к нему, еще дальше.  
Всего лишь еще один мафиози: жестокий, высокомерный и грубый. Неудачник, к тому же. Все еще не король, ха.  
Наверное, надо его убить.  
И, кстати, неплохо было бы уничтожить мафию, пока это не сделала Семья Джессо. Мукуро нравилась опасность, но он немного устал. Все они устали.  
— Новости? — Гокудера говорил коротко, словно берег дыхание. От него пахло сигаретным дымом и бессонницей. У бессонницы особенный аромат, миндальный — как у мышьяка.  
— Увы, никаких. Связи нет. Пытался пробиться Ямамото, но сначала были помехи, а потом вообще…  
Гокудера зашарил в карманах, выудил полупустую пачку дешевых сигарет — как низко они пали! — и зажигалку.  
— Живой, значит. И Рехей нашелся, знаешь?  
Мукуро не ответил, почти зачарованно наблюдая, как искрит, но не вспыхивает зажигалка. У Гокудеры пальцы были перемотаны бинтом.  
— О чем думаешь? — Он, наконец, прикурил и выдохнул вонючий дым с нескрываемым облегчением.  
Мукуро ни о чем не думал, но тоже спросил:  
— Как так получилось, что история все равно повторилась?  
Гокудера удивленно на него глянул и пожал плечами:  
— Не знаю. Может, в другом мире все не так и Вонгола в безопасности. Там все хорошо, — он зло оскалился, прикусив зубами сигарету. — И мы не были такими дураками.  
В каком-то из миллиардов миров Мукуро не дурак. И даже не влюблен в Занзаса. В этом мире он поумнел только теперь.  
— Может и так, — согласился Мукуро. — А ведь мы знали.  
— Мы помнили, что все изменится. Оно и изменилось, — сигарета тлела веселым ярко-красным огоньком. — Война теперь совсем другая. Цуна делает все возможное, но наши воспоминания ничего не значит, только мешают.  
— Другая война… Как так получилось?  
— Ты уже спрашивал.  
— Сколько мы еще продержимся?  
— Сколько надо. Чего ты сегодня такой… Такой?  
— Закончился любимый шампунь.  
— А-а-а. Сочувствую всем сердцем. Но мы продержимся. Я проверю связь.  
Мукуро кивнул — в том, что они победят, он не сомневался, а вот без связи плохо. Ему вдруг очень захотелось поболтать с Занзасом.

Никто особо в это не верил, но, кажется, верность Вонголе и карточные долги оказались священны: Вария явилась со всеми своими знаменами, солдатами и яростью.  
Появилась надежда. Даже бункер вроде как стал не таким мрачным и пустынным.  
С другой стороны — это всего лишь Вария, думал Мукуро, прислонившись к ящикам с оружием. Эти ящики были повсюду, жаль, у них нет столько бойцов, чтобы стратегические запасы автоматов имели какой-то смысл.  
В полутемном коридоре — нормальное освещение работало только в жизненно-важных помещениях бункера — каждый звук становился гулким и разносился далеко. Занзас шел босиком.  
Он был голый — полотенце почти падало с бедер: если бы Занзас не придерживал его одной рукой, Мукуро мог бы получить от этого вечера — уже ночи — чуть больше, чем рассчитывал.  
Он впервые подумал, что общий душ — это не так уж плохо.  
— Сколько лет, сколько зим.  
Мукуро в первый раз видел его без дурацких птичьих перьев в волосах.  
— Решил поздороваться? — голос у Занзаса был низким и чуть хриплым. От него по коже побежали мурашки.  
Остановился, сукин сын. Усмехается.  
— Проверить, хорошо ли ты устроился, чисты ли простыни, мягка ли кровать…  
— Мягка. Что еще?  
Мукуро вдруг заскучал. Игры с Занзасом были утомительны и бессмысленны. И хуже от них становилось только самому Мукуро.  
— Я знал, ты выполнишь обещание, — он скажет «спасибо» и уйдет к себе. Можно даже будет создать иллюзию такого вот Занзаса — в полотенце, с каплями воды на сильных плечах.  
— Не выполнял я никаких глупых обещаний, — раздраженно сказал Занзас, подтягивая полотенце выше. — Я спасал Вонголу, которую вы, сопляки, в очередной раз подставили.  
— Мой звонок…  
— Мы уже были над Тихим океаном, мусор.  
Мукуро нарочито-удивленно развел руками и склонился в почтительном поклоне, скрывая разочарование. Неуместное, конечно, разочарование. А Занзас насмешливо скривился и прошел мимо, задев краем полотенца его бедро.  
— Тогда я тебя благодарить не буду, — выпрямившись, крикнул ему вслед Мукуро.  
— Засунь в жопу свои благодарности.  
— А может, еще сыграем? На желание?  
Это вырвалось само собой.  
Занзас обернулся — полотенце скользнуло вниз, и Мукуро нагло уставился на обнаженное тело. Занзас скривился, но без брезгливой злости. Еще немножко надежды?  
— Сыграем. Закончим с этой хренью и сыграем.  
— В покер?  
— Да хоть в салочки.  
— Имей в виду, я все-таки хочу твое тело. И немножко души.  
— Выиграй сначала, мусор.  
Занзас махнул рукой, развеивая иллюзии-лианы с лавровыми ветками вместо цветов, и ушел, так и бросив на полу полотенце. Мукуро сначала слушал, как затихли его шаги и громко хлопнула дверь, потом медленно сполз на пол, уселся, глядя на белеющее в полумраке полотенце.  
Хоть в салочки, хоть в шахматы. Хоть в американский футбол.  
И плевать ему, с чего вдруг Занзас изменился.  
Мукуро как никогда ждал и жаждал победы.


End file.
